Pieces Of My heart
by kachika-chan
Summary: when a new student is transferred, who is he? And what does Sango thinks of him? will they ever end up together? R
1. The perverted encounter

**Pieces of my Heart**

**Chapter one: The perverted encounter**

"Sango-chan! You did it again!" Kagome wailed.

"Did what?"

"You topped the class! AGAIN! FOR THE I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES BUT… I KNOW THAT YOU TOPPED THE CLASS A LOT OF TIMES!HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO IT!" she wailed even louder this time. This caused the people around them to stare at Kagome.

" I don't know, I just do it. I want to remember stuff, so I try to remember and then… I remember!" Sango shrugged.

" I see, so it is all thanks to your 'SEXY' brain, am I right?" Kagome said sarcastically, and Sango nodded happily in respond.

" Come, I think we'd better go back to class, the bell's going to ring any second now,' Sango suggested, and Kagome nodded in agreement.

Sango, a 16 year-old high school student, let's rephrase that, the most beautiful, sexy ,clever( the sexy brain thing) and the most popular student in the school, and Kagome, a 15 year-old high school student, who is, also almost as popular as Sango, has been best friends for almost more than 12 years.

As they walked to their classes together, they happened to see a horde of girls crowding around someone, or something. "Will you bear my child?" Sango and Kagome heard coming from the inside of the crowd, and followed by giggles and sighs. The two best friends looked at each other and raised their eyebrows, and decided to find out what was going on inside the crowd. When the crowd finally dispersed, they saw a boy, who was around 18 to 19 years-old standing against the wall.

" He's gorgeous!" Sango squealed mentally. Right enough, the boy was a hunk! He has beautiful indigo eyes, which sparkles under the light, smooth, shiny ivory black hair which was tied up to a small ponytail, he was not tall and he was not short, he was perfect. " Miroku! Oh my gawd! It's you! I didn't expect you to transfer here!" Sango heard Kagome squealed.

"Kagome! I missed you!" the boy called Miroku hugged Kagome, grinning happily from ear to ear.

"Kagome-Chan… who…" Sango began, but before she could say anymore, Kagome pulled Sango, and she end up standing in front of Miroku.

"Sango-chan, this is Miroku, Miroku, this is Sango-chan, Sango, Miroku, Miroku, Sango," Kagome introduced happily.

" Uh… hi," Sango managed to choked out, somehow, she felt as though there was a huge lump in her throat.

" Hi," Miroku greeted her, amazed by her beauty, and of course, her sexiness. " God, look at those lips, they are so… … kissable, and that neck, makes me want to just lick it and those breast, what can I say about them? So soft and round and… and… and… so… so… argh! Those hips, those legs, so long and perfect, God, she's perfect!" Miroku thought, pervertly. Sango caught Miroku starring at her body and sighed aloud, realizing that he was just another damnable pervert. Just when she was thinking about this, she felt a hand rubbing her butt gently. She gasped, astonished, realizing that it was Miroku's hand.

" Why you… … PERVERT!" Sango shrieked, while slapping Miroku fiercely across the cheek.

" Beautiful but vicious," Miroku grinned, while caressing his burning cheek, which now has a hand print which belonged to no other then Sango.

" Uh… ok… um… um… come! Sango-chan! Let's go to class… Uh… remember to meet us for lunch at the canteen, Miroku! Bye!" Kagome waved, as she dragged a fuming Sango away.


	2. My Perverted Lunch Time

**Pieces of my Heart**

**Chapter two: My perverted Lunch Time**

" Kagome- cha..an, I… am… NOT… going… to… eat… lunch… with… Miroku!" Sango shouted while trying to break free from Kagome's surprisingly powerful grasp.

" Oh come on, Sango-chan! He's not THAT bad, he's just perverted!" Kagome pealed, still dragging Sango to the canteen.

" Perverted IS bad idiot, but what the heck, I am hungry anyway, just as long as he doesn't try anything, or I'll KILL him!" Sango said, finally giving in to Kagome's request, as she dragged her to the canteen.

" Right here, Kagome!" Miroku waved, trying to get the two girls' attention. " I have reserved a sit for you and Sango!" Miroku grinned as he saw Sango sitting down. " If only a sudden strong wind would appear and flip Sango's skirt, then I would be able to see her underwear…" Miroku thought dreamily, as he gazed down at Sango's short skirt, and then his eyes traveled upwards and lingered on Sango's chest.

" Damn that lecher! I swear that if you dare touch me, I'll KILL you!" Sango mumbled as she caught Miroku staring at her chest, AGAIN! " We just met for barely a day and his is already being perverted again! Why ME!" Sango wailed as she laid her head down on the table.

" Why me what, Sango-chan? Didn't you said you were hungry? Let's go buy some food!" Kagome reminded Sango, and she nodded in agreement.

" I'll go buy too!" Miroku said cheerfully, as he lined up behind Sango in the queue. " What a great spot this is!" Miroku thought, while gawking at her round, firm, soft bottom. Miroku grinned pervertly as he scooted closer to Sango. Slowly and carefully. He extended his right arm nearer to his goal. Suddenly, Sango turned round to face him and glared , " Don't you dare! She hissed. Miroku, who was stunned, gave a salute, which made a small yet visible smile on her face, as she turned her back towards him once more. However, barely a second later, a scream was heard, followed by a slapping sound. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their heads round to stare at Miroku and Sango. " YOU! YOU! YOU! ARGH!" Sango yelled as she threw her plastic tray onto the floor and stormed out of the canteen, leaving a very dumbfounded Miroku gaping at her, with a handprint plastered across his face.


	3. Summer break is here! praise the lord!

**Pieces of my Heart**

**Chapter three: Summer break is here! Praise the lord!**

**Hey readers! Thank you for the review… and I apologise for not updating for quite a while… there was a problem with my com so yea… had to get it repaired and yea… so anyway… here's chapter3:)**

"RING!" the sound of the school bell filled every single corner of the school, telling everyone the school was over, and the start of the summer break. Our three friends, Kagome, Sango and Miroku walked out the school together. "Are you still furious at me for groping you? Aww… come on, you know it was just an accident," Miroku pouted at Sango, while reaching his hand out to get a 'feel' of her perfect round butt.

"Accident my foot," Sango mumbled under her breath as she slapped Miroku's hand away. "Hey! The pout was cute! It made him look so sexy!" Sango decided mentally, "but he's still a pervert…" Sango sighed as she saw Miroku's hand creeping up to touch her butt, again!" Miroku winced as Sango's hand made contact with his cheek, and that burning sensation spread across his right cheek for the I don't know how many times, can go count for yourself, that day.

" Seriously, Kagome-Chan, I don't know what possessed you at that time when you decided to be friends with a lecher like Miroku!" Sango inquired, but she got a giggle as a respond.

" Sango! I'm SO insulted! I maybe perverted! But I AM SEXY! SMART! AND HANDSOME!" Miroku blurted out, while grinning at Sango, and his grin widen even more when he saw that beautiful smile appear on Sango's face. " You know, Sango, you are indeed beautiful, but you're even more beautiful when you smile," Miroku declared suddenly, while gazing dreamily at Sango.

" Wha… What made you say that?" Sango stammered, blushing at his statement. However, before Miroku could reply, Kagome, who was walking ahead of the two suddenly turned round and announced, "Why don't we all go for a movie tonight to celebrate the beginning of summer break? Won't that be fun?"

Sango and Miroku nodded in unison, thinking that Kagome's idea was brilliant. "We can go to a nearby food centre after the movie to have our dinner too!" Miroku suggested.

" Yes! And you can bring along that Inuyasha guy you were talking about, Kagome-Chan!" Sango remembered all of a sudden.

" Yeah! That'll be great Sango-Chan! Ok then, we'll meet up at the cinema at 5 tonight. Then we'll decide what movie we'll watch!" Kagome squealed excitedly.

" Ok then, it's decided. Oh um Kagome-Chan, I have to rush home, I have to take care of Kohaku, bye!" Sango waved at both Miroku and Kagome as she ran to the nearby bus stop.

"Um, I have to rush home too Kagome, Bye!" Miroku shouted as he ran after Sango, joining her in the bus stop.

" Hmm, they seem to get along pretty well," Kagome thought , "they are meant for each other, maybe I should try and make them get together more."


	4. Kohaku

**Pieces of my Heart**

**Chapter four: Kohaku**

"It's already 4pm and I still haven't got anything to wear! I only have 1 hour left! What am I going to do?" Sango wailed as she leaf through her clothes. Suddenly, her younger brother, Kohaku, kicked open her bedroom door and ran inside, jumping happily onto Sango's neatly arranged bed. "Kohaku! Please knock first before you come in! What if I was changing?" Sango chided as she closed her wardrobe.

"Oh come on, Sis, I'm only 12! I don't think like a pervert!" Kohaku smiled broadly.

"Oh yeah? Then explain clearly why you get wet dreams if you don't think like a pervert?" Sango raised her eyebrows teasingly at her younger sibling. The moment Sango mention the words 'wet dreams', Kohaku's face turned 20 shades of red.

"Sis! Every boy gets them!"

"ahaha, ok, ok, fine," Sango laughed when she saw Kohaku's tomato face.

"By the way, what were you doing?" Kohaku asked when he remembered Sango flipping through her clothes.

"Oh! That! I nearly forgot! I was going to find something nice to wear for tonight's outing, but I can't find anything suitable," Sango sighed as she opened her wardrobe and browsed through her clothes once again.

"Come, I'll help you choose one," Kohaku offered as he slid sprung off Sango's bed and started to 'examine' Sango's clothes. "Hey! This one's nice," Kohaku grinned as he took out a light turquoise tank top and a white pleated skirt.

"You sure?" Sango eyed the tank top and skirt doubtfully.

"Yes! Yes! You'll look perfect in this, Sis! You're already beautiful, you'll look beautiful in anything you wear, so don't worry, but just don't over do it or you'll end up looking like a desperate old lady finding a husband," Kohaku teased.

"Aww… thank you Kohaku," Sango thanked Kohaku as she pulled her beloved brother into a tight embrace. "Ok! 30 minutes left, I'll change now, so get out!" Sango announced as she pushed her brother playfully out of her room.

After she has put on her clothes and make-up, Sango called Kagome, "Hey! Kagome-chan! I'll meet you at your house 'kay?"

"Uh… ok". Once Sango put down the phone, she glanced at her bedroom clock and realised that it was already 5pm. Just as she stepped out of her bedroom, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Sango yelled as she walked down the stairs, and towards the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by a familiar perverted grin, "Hi! You ready?" Miroku smiled from face to face. "My! You look beautiful tonight, Sango!" Miroku complimented as he inspected her closely from head to toe, but stopped to admire her boobs. Sango blushed at both his compliment and his powerful gaze, "Argh! His looking at my chest again! That pervert!" Sango sighed inwardly as she shouted at Kohaku, "I'm going! Go to your friend's house or something!"

"Yeah, yeah! Ok! Bye! Don't get raped during your walk there!" Kohaku grinned as he waved his sister and Miroku off.

"Go to hell!" Sango hollered at Kohaku as Miroku laughed.

"Have fun…" Kohaku whispered happily as the door shut.

"So we're going to Kagome's house now right?" Miroku confirmed as he walked alongside Sango and she nodded in respond. When they reached Kagome's house, Miroku took out his mobile phone and dialled Kagome's number, "Kagome! We're here! Are you ready?"

"Oh…um…yeah…about that… I can't go… something came up… uh have fun! Bye!" Kagome blurted out before letting Miroku realise what she was talking about.

"Wh… what? Hello? Kagome?" Miroku called out, but realised that Kagome has already hung up.

"What did she say?" Sango questioned, when she saw Miroku's surprised expression.

"She said that she's not going to come along," Miroku answered as he stared at his phone in disbelieve.

"What? Why?" Sango asked, also surprised.

"I don't know, and since Kagome's not coming along, neither do I think Inuyasha is," Miroku guessed as he faced Sango.

"Oh… so.. It's only going to be the two of us…" Sango said slowly, and Miroku nodded, staring at her, he too could believe it, but mentally, he was jumping for joy, not believing his luck.

"So… do you want to go now?" Sango asked quietly, feeling very awkward all of a sudden, realising that she was going to be with a guy… alone in the cinema… well not alone… but… and not forgetting that he's a horrible pervert.

"Uh… ok," Miroku beamed, felling very happy. As the cinema was nearby Kagome's house, Miroku and Sango decided to walk all the way to the cinema, and when they finally reached the cinema, they bought two tickets to watch a horror movie.

**Ahaha I think this is the longest chap I have written… and thank you so much for all of your reviews… I feel so happy… lalalala ahaha… lol… anyway… hope you enjoyed it! **J


	5. Dinner

**Pieces of my Heart**

**Chapter five: The date**

"Ha ha! You should have seen your own face Sango! You were so scared! Bwahaha!" Miroku burst into laughter as soon as they got out of the cinema.

"I…I was not scared! I was just shocked… I guess…" Sango protested quietly as she tried to hide her scarlet face.

"Yeah! As if! You were practically clinging onto my arm during… almost every scene! You nearly ripped my sleeve off!" Miroku chuckled as he showed his sleeve to Sango, who apparently, is still blushing, embarrassed.

"B… but I didn't ripped it off! So there!" Sango huffed as her embarrassment was replaced by anger.

" ahaha… ok ok I'm sorry…," Miroku apologised as he turned Sango's shoulders so that she faced him, "Where do you want to eat dinner?" he asked her, as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Anywhere is fine," Sango replied, smiling, her anger fading away, forgotten.

"well then, let's go to that restaurant over there…" Miroku pointed at a restaurant opposite the cinema, which looked like an Italian restaurant.

"Ok, I love Italian food," Sango said happily as she walked alongside Miroku to cross the road. Once they saw that the green man on the traffic light has turned on( and shine it's BEAUTIFUL GREEN light, I like green :D), they crossed the road. However, just when they were halfway through the broad road, a car came zipping by and nearly knocked Sango down, causing her to fall backwards, but luckily, Miroku caught her in his strong, powerful arms, pressing her body against his, holding her firmly. Both Miroku and Sango blushed furiously at the close contact( I don't know why Miroku's blushing… he's not suppose to blush… I think). "I'm sorry," Sango mumbled as she stared into Miroku's indigo eyes, which was just centimetres away from hers.

"No problem," Miroku whispered softly as he stared back into Sango's russet ones, lost in her gaze. "It wasn't your fault anyway, I'll always be glad to help," Miroku continued as he slid his right hand, which was on her slim waist, to caress her soft, round butt. Sango's eyes widened, when she realised what was on her bottom, and screamed, before giving Miroku a tight slap on his left cheek , causing everyone around them to stare, wondering what the hell was going on.

"You! You pervert! I should have known you lech! Gah! From now on, stay within 2 feet of me! And don't you dare touch me! OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T HAVE SEX EVER AGAIN IN THIS LIFETIME!" Sango yelled, as she crossed the road alone, leaving an astonished Miroku staring after her, still at the other side of the road, a red, burning handprint on his cheek, and the only thing he could say was, "Ow…"

When Miroku entered the restaurant, he saw Sango sitting alone at a table, obviously for two, next to the glass window. "Do you have a reservation, Sir?" a waitress came up to him.

"I'm with the lady over there," Miroku gestured towards Sango.

"Ah! I see, this way please," the waitress replied as she led Miroku to the table Sango was sitting at.  
"Thank you," Miroku smiled as the waitress gestured for him to sit down. "Sango…" he began when the waitress left, but before he could continue, Sango snapped, "I don't want to talk to you, nor do I want to hear anything that comes out from your mouth, you order, I don't mind eating anything." and with that, she turned her head to face the window, refusing to look at Miroku. Miroku sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could do to change her mind about giving him the cold shoulder, and so, he decided to order some food for the both of them instead. He waved towards a waiter, summoning him to come.

"what can I do for you, sir?" the waiter asked politely as he stood in beside the table.

"Was it me or had the temperature of the air suddenly gone up when he caught me in his arms? It's as though there's this something I am feeling but I just can't figure it out. What is this feeling I'm having?" Sango wondered as she recalled what had happened in front of the cinema previously.

When Miroku was ordering, he was thinking about what had earlier as well. "Her eyes looked so sad, I wonder what she was thinking, but she looked gorgeous. Was it me or did my heart flutter at that time? Don't tell me that I'm falling for her?" Miroku wondered, "No, I can't be, I only met her for almost 72 hours only! How can I fall for her if I only knew for such a short time?" Miroku shook his head in disbelieve.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked, worried, when she saw Miroku shaking his head.

"Huh? Oh! Ahaha… I'm alright, don't worry, I won't faint along the way home, nor will I faint here," Miroku grinned cheekily when he saw Sango's anxious expression.

"I didn't ask whether you would faint, but I hope you won't," Sango smiled brightly, casting her anger to one side.

"Aha! That's more like it!" Miroku grinned broadly, "You look even more beautiful when you smile, although you look really sexy when you frown and pout," Miroku explained, on seeing Sango's confused face.

"Pervert," Sango mumbled, blushing furiously at Miroku's statement.

"Hm, but you look even more cuter when you blush," Miroku chuckled.

Just when Sango's cheeks could not goon any redder, the food came, so did the drinks, and the two characters chatted merrily as they ate, telling more about each other's life.


	6. walking home

**Pieces of my Heart**

**Chapter 6:Togetherness**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time, I wanted to, but I was too lazy :P Lol so um ya, enjoy!J**

"Oh…so you mean that your parents have already left you during a car accident, since you were 12 years old Sango?" Miroku asked Sango silently, suddenly feeling that the atmosphere around them has changed ever since Sango mentioned about her parents.

"Yup…I guess so…" Sango whispered as she felt hot tears gather together in her eyes, threatening to fall any second, as she remembered the good times she and her brother had with her parents a few years back.

"I see…I'm so sorry Sango, I shouldn't have asked you…," Miroku apologised, upon seeing Sango's watery eyes.

"It's alright, I've some how gotten over it," Sango beamed at Miroku.

"So it means that you only live with your brother right? Then who takes care of your school fees and financial stuff?" Miroku looked at Sango from the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, that, my father's brother, Uncle Naraku and his wife, Aunt Kagura takes care of those things. Uncle Naraku is Sesshomaru's father, who is Inuyasha's step-father, which means that Inuyasha is my cousin, I think, but I've never seen him before, so it's kinda weird, I guess," Sango explained carefully, making sure that Miroku understood everything she said.

"Of course not! I think it's kind of exciting," Miroku grinned.

"My life is really complicated, seriously," Sango smiled back. "So what about YOUR parents, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"My mother died giving birth to me while my father commited suicide, maybe because I reminded him so much of my mother, so I stay with my father's friend, Mushim," said Miroku cheerlessly.

"I…I see, forgive me, I made you remember…" but before Sango could continue, she was abruptly pulled into Miroku's tight embrace, taking her by surprise. "Mi… Miroku? Wha… what are you doing?" Sango choked out, stunned.

"Please Sango, don't apologise, I don't want you to be sad, your eyes look so depressed and lonely!" Miroku blurted out, "I just want to hold you, and I always be with you…".After pausing for a few seconds, Miroku realizes what he had just done." As a friend of course! Ahaha!" Miroku chuckled nervously, his cheeks turning twenty shades of red.

"Um, yeah, me too, um thanks," Sango stuttered, blushing furiously, her mind in a blur. For a few minutes, both of them stood there, in the middle of the side walk, not daring to look at each other, confusion lingering in their minds.

Finally, Sango, who could not stand the deafening silence any longer, spoke, "Uh… so… are you still going to send me home?" she looked at Miroku, whose eyes were still fixed to the ground.

"Huh? What? Oh! Uh… of course! Um yeah, let's walk, I guess…" Miroku said quickly, raising his head, and caught Sango's eyes with his, and there was a clash of indigo and brunette. Once more they searched deep into each other's eyes, each of them found new feelings resting in their own hearts, feelings which none of them understood, but will eventually come to understand them.

As they walked towards Sango's house, side by side, somehow without even realising it, Sango began to lean on Miroku's right shoulder, somewhat surprising him, but he kept quiet, enjoying her closeness, and so, he too, unconsciously wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

For a few minutes, they stayed like that, enjoying each other's company, without even realising what they were doing, until a couple passed by. "Oh my! What a cute couple! They look as though their made for each other!" the female giggled, her boyfriend agreed, nodding his head.

"Yeah, just like us," he said as he kissed his girlfriend. Upon hearing what the couple had just said, Miroku and Sango woke up from their daze and jerked away from each other.

"Um… sorry about that," Miroku apologised, "I didn't know what I was doing."

"Um me too, at least you didn't grope me," Sango mumbled. Just when the last word came out from her mouth, she felt a squeezing sensation at her butt, she screamed, and SLAP( it's too gruesome to write about what happened next) and a red handprint appeared magically on Miroku's right cheek! (WOW! It's MAGIC!) All Miroku could see were Sango's boobs circling his head, and an angry Sango storming away from him.

"Gah! Please wait Sango! I didn't mean it!" Miroku pouted innocently as he ran up to Sango.

"Keh! As if!" Sango muttered. Finally, they reached Sango's house, and Miroku Walked Sango to her doorstep. "Um, I'm home now… so…um… you can leave now…I guess…," Sango fumbled over her words.

"Um yeah, thanks by the way, for tonight, I had the most enjoyable evening with you today," Miroku squirmed, looking at his feet, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, me too, well, goodnight!" Sango smiled as Miroku looked up, catching his eyes with hers for the umpteen time that evening.

"Goodnight," Miroku whispered, as his eyes were glued to hers. Suddenly, he started to lean toward Sango, and before he knew it, his mouth was inches away from hers, as Sango began to close her eyes slowly. So did Miroku, as their lips met, fitting perfectly like two pieces of a jigsaw puzle. Their lips pressed softly against each other's, and just when they were beginning to get intimate, the door suddenly opened and Kohaku hollered, "Sis! You're home!" which caused both Miroku and Sango to break the kiss, both taking a step back, and both blushing furiously, their cheeks burning.

"Uh yeah, so um bye, Miroku," Sango waved as she got into her house.

"Bye!" Miroku waved backed, just before the door closed.


	7. We're going to meet Inuyasha!

**Pieces of my heart**

**Chapter 7: We're going to meet Inuyasha!**

**Hello, everybody! Haha so sorry for the delay… I was too lazy, like usual. Heheheh, so ya, the next chapter, enjoy! Oh! And don't forget to review!! Inuyasha is coming in the next chapter :P.**

As soon as Sango closed the door, Kohaku shouted, "Sis kissed a guy! Yay! Sis's not a lesbian! I'm am soooooo relieved!" Kohaku jumped around in sheer joy, he planned to make his sister teed off, so he waited for her usual "Shut the hell up Kohaku!", when he teased her. He waited with his eyes closed, a huge grin plastered on his face, with his back facing his sister, he waited and waited, he waited for at least 5 minutes, but nothing happened. Curious, he glanced back, and saw his sister standing against the door in a state of bewilderment. "Sis!" he shouted, but Sango was still in a daze, she was astonished of what she had just done. Impatient, Kohaku tickled her at her weak spot, trying to get her attention, and it did. The minute Kohaku's hands made contact with her sides, she jumped, screaming.

"Kohaku!! How dare you! You little! Come back here!" Sango hollered. While chasing her kid brother around the house. After a while, she finally caught hold of him, and carried him back to his room, with much difficultly due to his struggling. Both of them fell onto his bed, laughing and panting. "Ahaha, you little rascal!" Sango kissed Kohaku's forehead lovingly ,and tugged him in , "Love you, Good night," Sango whispered, and left quietly, leaving a sleeping Kohaku in his nice warm bed, mumbling , "Sis kissed a boy."

Early next morning, Sango woke up with a snoring Kohaku next to her. "huh? How did you get here?! And… EEWWW you drooled on me!!!" Sango stuck out her tongue in disgust, while lifting her drool drenched T-shirt. She looked at her alarm clock, it was 8.30 in the morning, time to wake up. Sango slid off her bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath, before preparing breakfast.

By the time Kohaku woke up, Sango was already preparing breakfast, so when he came out from the shower, his breakfast was done and Sango was already eating.

Just when Sango stepped into her room after eating, her phone rang.

"Sango-chan?" it was Kagome.

"Oh hi Kagome-chan! Ohayo! What's the matter?"

"heh, to make up for my mistake, I've decided to asked you out ,again, with Miroku, to meet Inuyasha!"

"What? So you can ditch us again?" Sango said, annoyed.

"No! NO! I promise! I promise I will come, with Inuyasha, so meet us at park mall in 30 minutes bye! And you must come! He is your distant cousin after all!" Kagome chirped, before hanging up.

"Ah! Wait! Kagome! I don't wanna go with Miroku! KAGOME!!!! Gah! Damn you!" Sango bellowed at the phone. "Oh great! Now I have to call Miroku! Gah!" Sango grumbled as she dialed Miroku's number.

"Hello?" A deep masculine voice called out.

"Oh Gosh! His voice is so sexy!" Sango blushed.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Miroku called out again.

"Oh! Um hi! Uh, Miroku, this is um Sango," Sango hummed and hawed.

"Oh… uh…hi! Sango! Ehehe what's up?"

"um well… Kagome-chan called me just now and asked us to meet her at park mall at 9.30am"

"To meet Inuyasha? Won't she walk out on us again?"

"Well I thought the same thing, but she said she wasn't going to do that again, it seems as though she really wants us to meet this Inuyasha guy, and well because he's my cousin so I want to go I guess."

"I see…"

"Yeah, so um… I'm wondering if you can fetch me cause…"

"Sure!" Miroku agreed instantly, the feeling of getting to be with Sango was the most wonderful feeling he has ever felt, but he still did not know why he felt that way, but he didn't care… all he wanted was to see Sango fast, and just the thought of him seeing Sango was making his heart flutter.

A few minutes later, Miroku arrived in his Toyota Corolla ©, and he went to knock on Sango's door. "Coming!" he heard Sango's sweet voice calling out ,and that made him blush, but why? The door opened and there was Sango, dressed in a green and white stripped, sleeveless dress, accompanied with a green belt at the hip, to secure the dress, and the dress flowed until halfway at her thigh, in her hands was a small white handbag, matching with her dress. She did wear make up, but it was so light that it was unnoticeable, but her face looks beautiful even without any makeup. Miroku just stared at her, speechless. He was awed by her appearance, because, Sango was indeed beautiful.

"Good heavens! Look at her!! She looks gorgeous! And not to mention sexy! Just look at her legs! Gosh! Wow! She can turn a straight woman lesbian!" Miroku's mouth watered as he stared at Sango.

"Miroku?" Sango waved her hand in front of Miroku's face. "Hello? Are you alright?" Sango questioned. She placed her forehead to Miroku's, concerned. That move startled Miroku, which caused him to step backwards, but he had forgotten that he was on Sango's front door steps, so he tripped and fall, bringing Sango down with him. "Gah!" Sango blurted out in pain. "Itai! My back!!! She wailed.

"Owwww…" Miroku groaned as he sat up, with Sango sitting on his lap, currently massaging her back. Just then, he realized that Sango was on his lap… HIS lap! "A good opportunity!" he grinned mammothly, as his hands crept stealthily to Sango's rear. Suddenly there was a "MIROKU!" and followed by what seemed like a slapping sound.

After the sound, a red-hand print appeared on Miroku's cheek like magic, wow! Miroku stared after Sango as she stormed towards Miroku's car, and opened the passenger seat door, and after she sat down, she slammed the door hard, REAL hard… "My poor car…" Miroku sobbed as he stood up, and went into the driver's seat, and after Miroku started the engine, off they went, to Park Mall, to meet Inuyasha.


	8. Inuyasha!

**Pieces of my heart**

**Chapter 8: Inuyasha!**

**Hello!!! So sorry for the late update… cuz I remember telling all of you that I'll be updating it sooner but yah… my laziness again lol so um yah… enjoy! I'll try and update 'My sexy nurse Sango' sooner, so enjoy!**

The silence that Miroku experienced during their ride to Park Mall with Sango was deafening! Sango was obviously giving him the cold shoulder, and he simply did not enjoy it one bit. When they had finally reached Park Mall and parked his car at the mall's basement car park, he nearly wanted to get out and kissed the ground, relieved that he had survived the quietness. Miroku could swear that if he would have to go through that again, he would really go deaf, and probably insane.

After both Sango and Miroku had got out from the car, they headed towards the entrance to the shopping centre. Sango was STILL ignoring Miroku. Finally, he could not take it anymore, and sighed, as he placed himself in front of Sango, both his arms held up straight at both sides of his shoulders, preventing Sango from walking any further. Sango had no choice but to look at him, "What do you want now, Miroku?" she glared at his face, staring straight into his eyes, annoyed.

"Look, Sango, I'm sorry for groping you, so please, I beg you, stop ignoring me! It's killing me!" Miroku pouted innocently.

"I'll stop if you promise not to grope me again," Sango bargained.

"Sango! I can't do that! Groping is my forte, AND my personality! If I stop groping, I won't be the Miroku I am now!" Miroku exclaimed, grinning broadly.

"Whatever, I wish you WEREN"T the Miroku that you are now!" Sango murmured, frowning.

"What's that Sango?" Miroku inquired.

"Oh nothing. Fine! I'll forgive you, for now…"

"Great! Now let's go in and meet Inuyasha!" Miroku beamed, offering his arm to Sango, "Shall we, milady?" Miroku voiced out in a deep voice, causing Sango to giggle.

"We shall," Sango smiled, as she took his offered arm (somehow it seems as though Miroku ripped his arm off and offered it to Sango, when I described that he offered his arm to her thing…Lol… I'm weird) and strolled into the mall, laughing. When they were inside the mall, Sango took out her hand phone and dialled Kagome's number.

"Hello? Is that you, Sango-chan? Where are you now?" she heard Kagome's high-pitched voice chirped.

"Yes it's me, I'm at the car park entrance already, where are you?"

"I'm standing in front of the main entrance, come quick!" and before Sango could reply, the line went dead, again.

"I hope that'll be the LAST time you hang up on me, Kagome." Sango grumbled as she glared at her phone.

"What did she say, Sango?" Miroku questioned.

"Oh, she asked us to meet them at the main entrance. She sounded really excited, too excited," Sango answered, making sure to voice the last two words softly.

"Ha ha, that's so Kagome, by the way, is Inuyasha with her?" Miroku chuckled.

"Yeah, he should be, I suppose," Sango guessed as she walked beside Miroku as they headed for the main entrance.

When they neared the entrance, they saw a slivered-haired chap, who was around Miroku's height standing next to raven-haired woman who was waving both her hands in the air, while jumping up and down. "Miroku! Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed happily as she ran towards Miroku and Sango.

"Yay! You came! I'm so happy!" Kagome continued, as she gave Sango a massive squeeze, which was cutting off her air supply.

"I'm happy too, Kagome-chan, but please, I don't want to die just yet!" Sango choked out as she gasped for air.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Sango-chan! Anyway, Miroku! Sango-chan! Uh! Uh! Uh! MEET INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome squealed as she dragged Inuyasha closer to the two friends in front of her.

"Uh Hi!" Miroku and Sango said in unison( the power of unison!!!… my weirdness again… haha)

"Keh!" Inuyasha raised his head.

"Uh… that's how he greets people… eheh," Kagome tear-dropped, upon hearing Inuyasha's cold respond.

"Just like Sesshomaru…" Sango mumbled softly, remembering the huge crack between the brothers.( have you ever wondered what would happen if those two weren't fighting? And they'll be like "Oh! Dear brother! Are you all right? I swung Tetsusaiga with too much force, and it hit you!" "Oh! It's alright my dear brother! I, Sesshomaru, won't be hurt that easily," "Yes! Yes! Of course! You're VERY strong, brother!" GAH! THAT'LL BE SOOOO WEIRD!!! Ii have a weird sense of imagination… -.- Lol)

"So, um Inuyasha, which school do you go to?" Miroku asked the so-called 'Inuyasha' guy, who was apparently eyeing a fly, which was buzzing around his face, with his bright golden eyes.

"Keh! I don't go to school," Inuyasha mumbled as he tried to swat the fly( hey! Did you know? I had a comprehension that was called "How To Swat A Fly" haha weird right??) which was now apparently attacking his nose( I think its trying to get into his nostrils --)

"uh… um Inuyasha will be attending our school from next week onwards." Kagome laughed worriedly. "Uh… why don't we get a drink?" she finished off, dragging Inuyasha (who was STILL fighting with the fly'') toward the direction of the nearest drink stall, with Miroku and Sango following behind. "Neh, Inuyasha, don't you think both of them look so perfect for each other? Look at them now, they're like the most ideal couple in this whole world… they look so cute together!!!!" Kagome squealed in excitement.

"They're a couple?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, amused, as both he and Kagome glanced back at Miroku and Sango, who were chatting away happily behind them, big bright smiles plastered on both their faces.

"No, but they will be, so we'll think of a plan to let them have their 'alone' time while we go somewhere else," Kagome beamed.

"Uh… isn't that like ditching them?" Inuyasha stated blankly.

"No, its letting both of them do their 'romance' thing."

"After our drink!" Inuyasha protested, but he said that a little too loud as Miroku and Sango stopped their conversation and stared at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Uh… nothing… haha nothing!! Just go back to your conversation!!" Kagome laughed nervously, and after Miroku and Sango turned round, Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "FINE! AFTER OUR DRINK!" Kagome hissed as she stormed towards the drink stall, with Inuyasha tagging behind her.


	9. No Don't leave me here with him again!

**Pieces Of My Heart**

**Chapter 9: No! Don't leave me here alone with him again!**

"Don't you think Kagome and Inuyasha are behaving suspiciously?" Sango asked as she eyed the raven-haired girl and the tall guy next to her, as they whispered and dragged each other towards the drink stall.

"Nah! They're just behaving in a lovey-dovey manner, as always," Miroku scoffed as he glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha, before looking at Sango, meeting her gaze, as for a brief moment, their eyes interlocked with each other, before snapping his head back in front, blushing slightly. So did Sango.

"B-but how do you know that they always behave like that?" Sango stuttered, a little splash of pink evident on her soft, delicate cheeks.

"Uh, I don't, haha," Miroku chuckled.

"You're weird," Sango tear-dropped, and giggled. However, her giggle was cut short when she felt a squeezing sensation at her ass. "And a pervert, get your damn fucking hands off my ass!" Sango yelled, before disfiguring Miroku's cheek with a red handprint.( have you ever tried slapping a guy's ass before? Won't that be like… weird? Haha )

"You'll never find me adorable if I didn't grope you right? I know you find me very irresistible," Miroku whispered in a playful husky voice, while moving his eyebrows up and down, and slipping his right arm around Sango's waist. (exercise those eyebrows yeah!)

"Gah! I wanna vomit blood! Get your damn arm away from my 'beautiful' waist!"Sango giggled as she slapped Miroku's hand off.

"Wah! Beautiful huh? How beautiful is it? Let me see!" Miroku teased as he tickled Sango at her waist, where her sensitive spot was, which left Sango laughing and screaming as she tried to run away from him.

"S-stop! No! Miroku! Bwahahaha!" Sango screamed and yelled as she struggled, and finally, she ran away from him, leaving him to chase after her.

"Come back here you!" Miroku laughed, before running after Sango, when he was near enough, he encircled his powerful arms around Sango's body, preventing her from escaping, before torturing her with tickles again, making her scream and jerk, trying to break free from his unbreakable embrace.

"Oi! Miroku! Sango! Stop your flirting and get your asses here!" Inuyasha's sudden loud booming voice knocked Miroku and Sango out from their laughing and giggling.

"Uh! Uh! What Inuyasha meant was that um… we found the place… uh… ahaha," Kagome laughed worriedly, while pinching Inuyasha's back with all her might. (Kagome power!:D)

"Gah! Ow! Damn! What the hell is wrong with you woman?" Inuyasha snarled at Kagome, while rubbing his sore back, somewhat pouting sadly. (aw that'll be cute wouldn't it? I mean… what if Inuyasha did that to Sesshomaru, then his heart softens then… he goes all sissy and hugs Inuyasha sweetly, pinching his cheek, slapping him on the arm lightly while giggling"Oh! Inuyasha! You are sooooo C-U-T-E CUTE! Ahaha!" in a high-pitched girly manner… that'll be so cute, and funny… oh shit! My weirdness is starting again! Gah! I think I really need medication:D haha…lol)

Once all four of them settled down in the café,, Sango waved at a nearby waiter, who immediately came rushing over to their table as soon as he saw Sango's waving. The waiter was a tall, dark-skinned( not dark, tanned is more like it, but who cares:D) handsome young lad, who's age is around Miroku's. The waiter seemed to blush every time Sango turned to face him after asking her companions one by one, and finally, " and for me, I'll have the Mocha Latte." Sango smiled, which made the waiter, whose name is Samson(weird name, I know), blush even more, while thanking him.

"Neh! Sango-chan! The waiter just now was practically falling for you!" Kagome leaned forward to whisper to Sango softly, but loud enough for Inuyasha and Miroku to hear. Just as soon as Miroku heard Kagome's so called 'guess', his heart was filled with anger, and almost immediately, he frowned for a brief moment, which happened to get caught by kagome's sharp eyes. "Wah! Miroku! Your face is full of anger! Jealous huh? I didn't expect you to fall for Sango that soon!" Kagome teased, leaning back, smiling cheekily at Miroku, as soon as she saw a blush creeping around the corners of Miroku's cheeks, and Sango's as well.

"Of course not! I-I-I just find that boy's actions very… um… fishy!" Miroku snorted, turning his head to the side, trying to hide his blush, which was far too obvious.

"Oh… fishy huh? So… blushing at every smile Sango-chan makes or writing down our orders is very fishy huh?" Kagome smirked, apparently enjoying this.

"W-well, to me those actions are very fishy indeed! Like, um, who knows that he might have been staring at Sango's boobs! Or, or even tried to molest her or something, or even thinking about raping her!" Miroku scoffed, still blushing, saying anything that popped out from his twisted mind.

"Only you would do that!" Kagome laughed as she saw Sango's eyes widened, upon hearing Miroku's words.

"Yeah right! Why would someone as innocent as me do that?" Miroku pouted innocently, while sneaking his hand towards Sango's ass.

"Oh! Wow! Yeah! You're soooo innocent!" Sango muttered sarcastically, while pinching Miroku's hand, causing Kagome to break into a laughing fit and Inuyasha to snort at Miroku's stupidness, before digging his nose.

"Bwahaha- Inuyasha! Stop that! That's gross!" Kagome yelled, slapping Inuyasha's hand out from his nose, causing everyone ion the café to look at her. (I wonder what would happen if Inuyasha would help Kagome dig her nose, imagine that, Inuyasha's finger wiggling inside Kagome's nose………OMG! EW! WHY WOULD I EVEN THINK OF THAT?!?! MOM! Bring me to the doctor!!!!!)

"But! There's a lot of stuff in there! I can't breathe!" Inuyasha protested, trying to push his finger back in, but Kagome's grip was indeed strong, until finally, he gave up, but as soon as Kagome released her grip on his hand, he stuffed his finger back in, satisfied, happily digging his nose.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome groaned, but before she could grab Inuyasha's hand again, she was interrupted by Sango's giggles.

"Kagome-chan! Just let him be!" Sango giggled some more, while Miroku chuckled.

When they had finally stopped laughing, the drinks came, and was served by the same waiter. Kagome giggled softly when he gave Sango her drink, as beside it, was an extra cookie, obviously added as Kagome ordered the same drink, but she was not given the cookie.

"Wah! So sweet! I bet he personally added it! Sango-chan! You should get together with him sometime!" Kagome squealed excitedly after the waiter had left.

"Stop it Kagome-chan! You're embarrassing me!" Sango whispered in a voice almost impossible to hear. Somehow, the image of Sango and that waiter guy making out was not the most pleasant one to Miroku, as his face turned slightly red with fury.

"You're obviously jealous, Miroku!" Kagome grinned, but that was the wrong thing to say, as it only made Miroku more angry.

"I AM NOT!" Miroku strained his voice, trying not to yell, before mumbling 'excuse me' to Sango, which made her standup, without looking at her, before disappearing into the gents.

"What's his problem?" Inuyasha snorted, after he finally finished digging his nose.

"K-Kagome-chan! You made him angry!" Sango bit her bottom lip nervously, eyeing the still swinging door of the gents, which Miroku disappeared into.

"Well, it just shows that he really is jealous, speaking of that, I just remembered, I have to go now, to um feed my uncle's pet monkey!" Kagome smiled, dragging Inuyasha.

"But, what does that have to do with jealously?! And, and you didn't tell me your uncle had a pet monkey!!! Wait! Wait! No! don't! don't leave me here alone with Miroku again! KAGOME-CHAN!!!" Sango stood up, as she saw Kagome's shadow disappearing. "sigh, well I guess I can stay awhile, or I'll make him feel bad," Sango thought, sighing, before flopping down onto the chair again, waiting for Miroku to come back.

A few minutes later, Miroku came out, looking all refreshed, with drops of water dripping down his chin. "Omg, he looks so dreamy, this is the first time I've seen him look like that!" Sango blushed, as she eyed every corner of his features (Bankotsu's hotter:D)

"Sango? Where's Inuyasha? And Kagome?" Miroku asked, as he sat down, on Kagome's seat, which was directly opposite Sango's.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah, they left, they said they wanted to feed Kagome's uncle's pet monkey," Sango sighed, breaking out from her daydream.

"Oh, so, I guess we're alone again huh? And when did Kagome's uncle had a pet monkey?" Miroku said slowly, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"Yeah, um, I guess so," Sango mumbled, not liking the atmosphere around them suddenly.

"So, um, you wanna go now?" Miroku questioned, as he saw Sango's empty glass of drink.

"Sure!" Sango beamed, and after paying the bill( Miroku paid for her), they walked out from the café.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Sango asked, as they walked aimlessly at the lobby. "hey! There's an arcade here somewhere right?" Miroku looked around.

"Um, yeah, don't tell me you're going t-Woah!" before she could finish, she was dragged away by Miroku, as both o them ran up the stairs. "Wait! Miroku!" Sango yelled, as Miroku continued to pull her all the way to the arcade.

"Why did you take me here?" Sango yelled, trying to beat the loud booming music that pierced her eardrums.

"Huh? What? Oh! For fun! Duh! Let's play some games ," Miroku shouted back, before grabbing Sango's wrist again, dragging her to a DDR machine. "Do you want to play this?" Miroku asked, finally letting go of Sango's wrist.

"Um, I guess so," Sango nodded, as she saw Miroku taking out some loose change, and putting them inside the machine.( Have you ever seen the movie called Patch Adam?)

**AFTER MANY LOOSE CHANGE AND STOMPING**

"Gah! Stop! I beg you!" Sango wailed as she flopped to the ground. "I can't, and won't get a better grade than C!" she panted, while beating her thighs, softly. "Argh! They're going to be swollen tomorrow," Sango groaned quietly, as Miroku joined Sango, dropping to the ground beside her.

"Tried huh? Me too. Oh! It's already 5.15 pm! You want to get a snack?" Miroku asked, as he closed his eyes and leaned back, trying to slow down his breathing.

"Uh, anything, just as long as we can rest!" Sango moaned as she tried to stand up. "Gah! My back's cracked!" she wailed again as she leaned back, her hands at her back.

"Come on, you pregnant lady, I'm thirsty!" Miroku chuckled cheerfully, as he pushed Sango all the out from the arcade, but he accidentally tripped on something, causing Sango to loose her balance (Cause remember, she's in front, so if he lean in front, she will fall, to the front… yeah). Luckily, Miroku managed to wrap his arms around her, preventing her from falling, when he regained his balance. (I drank the medicine! No! it's killing my weirdness! NOOO! I'm MELTING!!! MELTING!!!) Both of them freezed, with Miroku's body pressed flat against Sango's, his ragged breath tickling her ear. All of a sudden, Miroku tightened his embrace, and nuzzled Sango's neck, breathing in her scent, before lightly kissing it(What the?!).

"M-miroku…" Sango gasped.

"Sango, I…" Miroku began, but before he could confess,(what happens if he said this,"Sango, I, I'm pregnant…" and if she said this,"Really?! Oh! Ok! Let's get married, or you could get an abortion…" haha, that will be so weird, I would die laughing if that happened.) a strange tall man came up to them and shouted, "Congratulations! You are the winner of our most loving couple contest! You have won a trip of two to Hawaii!" the strange guy announced, grinning from ear to ear.

"B-but we are not a couple!" Miroku and Sango exclaimed in unison, jerking away from each other.

"Aw! Don't need to be shy! Here! Your tickets! Enjoy your vacation!" the man laughed, while stuffing the tickets into Miroku's hand, before walking away, but not without forcing his way through the crowd that had formed around Miroku and Sango, which was clapping and cheering. Miroku and Sango could only stared at the tickets in Miroku's opened hand, mouths agape, stunned.

Hey there! Haha I know! It's longer than any of my other chapters :D lol, well, I hoped you enjoyed it, my weirdness appeared a lot in this chapter, I don't know why… but yeah, sigh, my brain's dried up, ok! Got to water my brain now… Bye!( My Sexy Nurse Sango is going to be updated soon!) and please review! I will love you FOREVER:D


	10. What am I to do?

**Pieces Of My Heart**

**Chapter 10:What Am I to Do?**

"What are we to do with them?" Sango wondered aloud, staring at the tickets on Miroku's right palm. They were both walking to the basement from the arcade.

"I don't know…" Miroku mumbled, apparently still stunned by what had happened. One minute they were walking out from the arcade, and Sango tripped and Miroku went up to… "The hug…" Miroku breathed, his cheeks started burning up, as the image of him embracing Sango started to play in his mind.

"Eh- Miroku! Miroku! You're walking right towards the pillar! Miroku!" Sango shouted, but it was too late, as Miroku's face made an unpleasant contact with the pillar in front of him.

"Argh! Damn it!" Miroku grumbled, using his left hand to rub his face gently, while slipping the tickets that were in the tight grasp of his right hand into his pocket.

"What were you dreaming about, Miroku?" Sango giggled, before breaking into a laughing fit, her arms on the side of her stomach as she slowly kneeled onto the ground, as her "hee haw"s filled whole car park.

"Uh, very funny ah, very funny," Miroku narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"ha-ha! S-sorry! B-but it's just that you were looking straight at the pillar but apparently you didn't see it! Bwahaha! Man! I'll definitely remember that!" Sango giggled, (can you imagine Sango chortling?! Man! That was a traumatising image!) whipping her tears from the corners of her eyes.

"I feel like killing you!" Miroku muttered, slamming the car door after going inside, and started the engine.

"Aw! Don't be mad! I'm sorry, look here!" Sango giggled, her small mouth turning into a small irresistible pout, her eyes turning all 'puppy-dog'.

"Argh! How the hell am I suppose to say no to such a face! Damn it! She's too cute!' Miroku blushed at the thought, but what he really said was, "Fine! Since I'm so kind and forgiving, I'll forgive you!" while turning his head sharply to the front. (I just had the image of Miroku snapping his head while turning and it rolled off! Argh! I'm definitely traumatised for life)

"Oh! Thank you! Oh great and forgiving master!" Sango said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, grinning.

"Sigh, what are we to do with those tickets?" Miroku moaned tiredly, while keeping his eyes to on the road.

"Why don't we just use them?" Sango answered flatly, glancing at Miroku. "I mean, we still have a long time until the summer holiday ends."  
"Yes but, it's a couple's holiday, meaning same room, same bed, same bathroom…" Miroku stuttered, his voice growing softer and softer.

"Um… well, I don't really mind, just as long as you don't touch me! like now!" Sango shouted, slapping his hand from her thigh.

"Sigh, I thought you would say that," Miroku sighed, tear-dropping. "Well then, we're here," Miroku announced, as he stepped on the brakes of his car at Sango's front porch. "So, when is the date?" Miroku asked, digging into his right pocket. "Ah! Here it is. Ok… it's two days from now…" Miroku trailed off, handing Sango one of the tickets.

"Oh, ok, so I guess I'll have to leave Kohaku at Kagome-chan's place then, Ok! See you two days from now!" Sango smiled waving, as her other hand opened the door.

"Ok! 8am! I'll come and fetch you at 8am!" Miroku hollered, waving back, through his car's side window, as Sango was already walking towards her front door. With an 'ok' signal from Sango, Miroku stepped on the engine and drove off.

"Argh! I can't believe what took over me! How could I have suggested it?! And how could I have said yes?!" Sango grumbled, scolding herself. "One whole week with that pervert! Same room! Same bed! Same everything! Argh! I can't believe I was the one who suggested it! I'm going to suffer…" she continued, when she finally found her house keys.

"Sis! You're home!" Kohaku hollered, happily giving his sister a brief hug, before running into the kitchen. "Now come here! I want you to make me something! I'm hungry!" he demanded, popping his head into the fridge.

"Sigh, no wonder he was so nice to hug me… I thought he had gone crazy or something," Sango huffed, shaking her head. "Wait!" she cried, trying to get Kohaku to stop his 'come on's. "what do you want?" Sango asked, her eyes scanning through the things in the fridge.

"Geez. Where were you?! It's already half-past seven!" do you expect me to starve while waiting for you?!" Kohaku grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ugh! Just tell me what you want!" Sango groaned, glaring at Kohaku, "you are so naggy! Just like Grandma!" She continued.

"Shut up! I want macaroni and cheese! Thanks! Bye!" Kohaku laughed, running back into his room.

"Sometimes I just wonder if he's gay," Sango giggled, taking out her ingredients. Suddenly, the phone rang, and almost instantly, Sango picked it up. "hello?" she breathed, hoping it was not Miroku.

"Hello! Sango-chan!" she heard Kagome's high-pitch voice chirped.

"Um…hi?"

"So…how was your date?" Kagome teased.

"man I'm sooo going to get you for this!" Sango hissed, annoyed.

"aw… I was only trying to get both of you together! You should thank me! I bet you had a great time!"

"Well… yeah… I guess you could say that… but…"

"but what?"

"Sigh it's ok… oh! I bet you set me up huh?" Sango suddenly realized, her anger coming back.

"huh? Set you up for what?"

"That contest! That stupid cutest couple award thing! Now I'm stuck with Miroku for one whole week and! And! I have to share a room, and a bed!"

"Wait! Wait! I don't get you! Slow down!"

"Sigh… I guess you didn't set me up…" Sango huffed, flopping onto a wooden chair.

"No… I guess… so! Tell me! What is this with Miroku for one whole thing all about?" Kagome whispered mischievously .

"Argh! Well Miroku and I were walking out from the arcade and well I tripped, so he caught me and… and… well we just hugged…" Sango felt her cheeks starting to burn as her words trailed off.

"You hugged him? And then? And then?"

"uh… this weird guy suddenly came and said we won this cutest couple contest thing, and um… we got two tickets to Hawaii," Sango explained, while twirling her hair.

"Ah…I see… bwahahaha!" Kagome said slowly, before hee hawing her heart out.

"Kagome-chan! It's not funny! It's horrible! I'm going to share the same bed with him! And he's a pervert! He! He strokes my butt and stuff!" Sango wailed.

"he isn't that bad right?"

"You think?"

"Aw! Cheer up! I know you'll have a great time! Trust me!"

"Sigh… whatever. Anyway, can you help me take care of Kohaku for that week? At your place?"

"Sure! But you must pay me money!" Kagome sang.

"Argh, how much?" Sango asked reluctantly.

"Hm… don't know, have to think about it, so I'll come to your house to fetch him right? What time? And when?"

"Oh! Um two days from now, 8am ok?"

"Hm… ok sure! Bye! Have to go now, my brother's running around butt-naked with Inuyasha again," Kagome groaned.

"What? You mean Inuyasha's naked?!"

"Oh! No! no! only my brother! But sometimes he is,"

"Oh! Haha! Hood luck then bye!"

"Bye!" was the last thing Sango heard before Kagome hang up.

""You know, maybe Kagome-chan's right, maybe it won't be that bad after all, sigh, I guess I'll just have to find out," Sango thought wearily, as she started to cook.

Hello! People! So sorry for not updating… I know this chapter is boring but bear with me! Next chapter will be exciting! I promise! But even so! YOU MUST REVIEW! BWAHAHAHA!!! But please do… AND I"LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!! BWAHAHA… I'm acting all weird again… ok! Till the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!---with love from Kachika:D


	11. Hello Hawaii!

**Pieces Of My Heart**

**Chapter11:Hello Hawaii!**

**Hellos! It's been a month since I updated this one! Lols! Sorry! As I've stated in my other story that I'm in the horrible exam period… well… not really… just revision… as my finals are a month a way. This is the longest chapter. Yeah. Cause I'll feel really guilty if I wrote a short one. Cause… um… I don't think I'll be updating for a while… will concentrate on my studies :D sorry :D yup… that's about all I've got to say. Oh! I really want to thank all those who kept reviewing! I love you guys! Actually… I love all those who read my story:D Yay! So um… reviews kays! I want to get at least 6 reviews from you guys… cause I'm so kind to just ask for 6... So um review! And if you don't'… MUAHAHAHA! I won't update even if I have the time! MUAHAHAHA! So um…reviews kays! All my love goes out to all you people out there! And I know you love me too :D once again! Ok… my author's note is so long it's as though I'm saying farewell or something! Haha! Enjoy the chapter! And a warning goes to all those silent people… if you don't review… I won't update! MUAHAHA! I'm being mean :D and I'll update in about a month or so… IF I get my desired number of reviews… and if I get more… then.. I'll update sooner:D Yay! Ok I'll seriously stop now.**

"Sigh, tomorrow's the day I meet my doom." Sango groaned, opening her closet, flipping through her clothes. "Sigh, what should I bring. It should be hot in Hawaii right? So I guess…" Sango muttered, picking out her summer outfits and her swimming suit. "Oh yeah, I'm going to go with a pervert, this should be too revealing right?" Sango pondered, looking at her light, pastel, leaf-green string bikini. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sango said, while flopping onto her bed, folding her knees up.

"Sango-chan? Hi! it's Kagome! You packing?" she heard her best-friend chirp.

"Yeah. Hey Kagome-chan, do you think my string bikini is too revealing? I mean, you know, considering Miroku's a pervert."

"Well, I can't deny the fact that he is a pervert but of course not! Besides, you'll make him really happy by wearing that."

"So it's too revealing."

"No! I mean, yeah it's more revealing than a one-piece swimsuit but you know!"

"No…I don't…"

"Argh! Hahaha, anyways, let me put it this way. It's ok"

"What do you mean by 'it's ok'?"

"what I am trying to day is that it's perfect. Bikini or not he's still going to grope you, you know," Kagome stated flatly.

"Sigh, I know he's going to grope me anyway, but, won't I be revealing too much of my body to him?"

"Aiya! Don't worry Sango-chan! Anyway you can't do much about it anyway, that's the only swimming suit you have!(Bingo! We have a direct hit!)" Kagome laughed.

"Thanks a lot Kagome -chan. I feel so much better." Sango muttered sarcastically.

"You have a beautiful figure anyway! You don't have to worry about not looking good in it. Don't worry, you'll have thousands of eyes ogling at you and not only Miroku's!"

"Ha-ha, very funny…" Sango giggled, twirling her hair.

"Ok! Ok! Anyways, are you excited?"

"Yeah, kind of," Sango blushed.

"Aw! So sweet! Ok. Tell me honestly, Sango-chan, do you have any feelings for Miroku?" Kagome asked, biting her bottom lip, apparently having a lot of fun.

"W-what?! Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted, taken aback by the question, jolting up the minute she heard it.

"You do! Kya!" Kagome giggled happily.

"No! No! No!" Sango whispered, shaking her head vigorously.

"Yes! You do! Aw! Be a good sport and admit Sango-chan!"

"It _is_ the truth! No! I don't!" Sango said firmly, her cheeks slightly tainted pink.

"Tell me honestly, Sango-chan. Do you like him?" Kagome said slowly, her tone becoming surprisingly serious.

"Sigh, fine. Truth is, I-I think…I do, I guess. I..I don't know!" Sango sighed in defeat, her voice gradually turning softer, her cheeks starting to burn.

"Ok. Answer all my questions and you'll know whether you like him or not, okays?"

"I guess."

"First question. Do you enjoy being with him?"

"Um…yeah, I have a lot of fun with him."

"Second question. Whenever you're with him, do you have that warm, nice, indescribable feeling in your heart?"

"Wow. Yes."

"Does your heart skip a beat every time he smiles at you?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Ok. Last question. Do you actually enjoy being groped by him?"

"WHAT?! What do you think?!" Sango shouted, nearly accidentally pulling her hair out.(the one she was twirling with)

"Ok, maybe not, fine just answer this one. Does you heart flutter and butterflies form in your stomach when he says you're beautiful, or just you know, looks at you, just by being close to him, and maybe… in his _embrace_?"

"Yeah"

"Kya!!! OMG! Sango -chan! You love him!" Kagome squealed ecstatically, jumping up and down.

"I guess I do…" Sango smiled, her cheeks blushing softly, feeling quite happy herself.

"Ok. Breathe in, breathe out," Kagome told herself, trying to stop herself from giggling. "So, when are you going to tell him?" Kagome finally asked, breathing out, grinning.

"Ok, bye bye Kagome-chan!' Sango sang, ignoring her friend's question, giggling.

"Please! Please! Please! Tell me!" Kagome begged.

"I'm going to hang up now!" she continued to ignore her.

"Ok! Ok! Wait! Tomorrow! 7.30am, at your place. To pick Kohaku, right?"

"Yes, right! Oh! And by the way Kagome-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a bunch! You're a great friend."

"Aw! Thanks! And your welcome! Bye!" was the last thing Sango heard before Kagome hang up.

"Ah…so I'm in love with Miroku. You know, this Hawaii thing just sounded more exciting! Sigh… I can't wait!" Sango squealed, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh my! It's already 10.30pm, better finish packing and turn in early, but before that I'll have to force Kohaku to sleep." she groaned, glancing at her clock. "I hate putting him to sleep…Ugh! Kohaku!" Sango hollered, opening her door, before closing it shut behind her, as the screaming from Kohaku starts.

"Yes! Everything's packed! Finally!" Miroku groaned, exhausted. "I can't believe I'm actually going to Hawaii with Sango, for a week! I must be the luckiest man on Earth!" he sighed contently, closing his eyes, smirking. A few minutes later, his phone rang.

"Miroku!" he heard Kagome's high-pitched squealing.

"Kagome! What's up!"

"I just heard about something _very_ interesting!" Kagome sang melodically.

"Oh? Tell me."

"no! I can't not allowed to! You'll find out son enough though!"

"oh! Come on! You called me just to tell that you have juicy news that you can't tell me? So you expect me to keep wondering to myself what it is about until I find out?…Wait… is it about me?"

"Uh.. Yeah… it involves you, and no, that's not the reason why I called you! I called you because I wanted to ask you whether you have any feelings for Sango!"

"… um….am I supposed to answer that question?"

"Yes! Yes! Tell me _honestly_." Kagome grinned, barely able to contain her excitement. When Miroku kept quiet, Kagome urged desperately," Miroku! Tell me! Tell me! _Come on_!"

"Fine! Fine! Yes I do have feelings for her!"

"KYAAAAAAA! Yes! Ok! Bye! Enjoy your trip to Hawaii! I know you'll _LOVE_ it! Guaranteed!"

"Huh? W-what? Kagome?" Miroku called out, confused, but Kagome had already hang up. "She's a weird girl." he chuckled shaking his head. "I already know that I _will_ enjoy my trip, I just know it." he smiled looking at the two tickets that were lying on the small table beside his bed. "I can't wait."

Finally the day our couple had been waiting eagerly for arrived. Both nervous and excited.

"Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!" Sango's doorbell called out for attention, noting that there was someone at her doorstep.

"That must be Kagome-chan," Sango thought, as she ran to open the door. "Kohaku! Kagome one-chan is here! Hurry!" she shouted, knocking on Kohaku's door on her way to open the door for her best friend.

"Sango-chan!" was the first thing she heard before being choked by her best friend's strangling bear hug.

"Ka-Kagome-c-chan! H-ha! Um… I-I can't breathe!" she finally choked out hugging Kagome _gently_ back.

"Oh! Sorry! Kya! I'm just sooo glad and thrilled for you!" the young woman in front of Sango squealed ecstatically.

"Thank you! Haha. Oh um, I'm suppose to pay you right?" Sango asked, taking out her wallet from her pocket, "Kohaku!!" she hollered, upon seeing that her little brother still has not appeared yet.

"Aw! So sweet! you remembered! Don't worry! I was just pulling your leg when I said that! You don't have to pay me! I mean I treat you as my sister! That's what friends are for right? To help each other out?" Kagome giggled, grabbing her friend's hands. "do you have any Hawaiian money with you? Did you pack enough clothes? Did you eat breakfast?" she asked, bombarding Sango with questions, squeezing her best friends hands, concern filling her raven eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Don't fret Kagome-chan! Sheesh! You sound like my mum!" Sango laughed, patting Kagome's hands in reassurance. Just then, Kohaku came running in. he was all smiles and ready to go, his hands holding a suitcase.

"I'm ready! Ok will miss you bye!" he said in a hurry.

"hey! Come back here!" Sango said, grabbing her little brother by the collar of is shirt before he could run off. "Aw, won't you miss your beloved sister?" Sango pouted, kneeling down before pulling Kohaku into her embrace.

"Of course I would sis! I'll miss you lots!" (so gay! T.T) Kohaku sang, returning the embrace.

"Aw, I love you too!" Sango squeezed Kohaku's body and gave her beloved younger brother a kiss on the cheek. "Take care, and don't be naughty, or you'll kill Kagome one-chan!" she giggled, so did Kagome.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sheesh! Ugh! I'm covered with cooties!" Kohaku shivered in disgust.

"I heard that stupid!" Sango said in annoyance, smacking Kohaku's head with her hand.

"Ow! Ok! Ok! Sorry!" he cried, rubbing the back of his head, giving Sango an innocent pout that made Sango giggle.

"Man, I really think my brother's gay," Sango laughed, shaking her head, when Kohaku was already in Kagome's car with Sota.

"Er… Sango-chan!" Kagome laughed, before giving her friend an enormous hug," I'll miss you! Enjoy your stay there 'kays?" Kagome smiled, looking directly into her friend's eyes. "I know that you'll discover something that will make you really happy!"

"The beach?"

"No…something better."

"Is that so? Haha thanks Kagome! I'll miss you too!" Sango grinned, hugging Kagome once again. "Ok then, it's already 7.45 already! So fast! See you when I get back! I'll promise I'll spent the rest of my summer holiday with you when I'm back!"

"Man! You'd better! See you! Bye!" Kagome said, waving to her friend before disappearing into her car.

Sango waited until the car left before going back into her house. "Sigh, only fifteen minutes left before Miroku comes, better wash the dishes and dry them before I go," Sango decided, walking into the kitchen.

"There! All done! Wow! 8.am already, Miroku should probably be here any minut-" she was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell again. "Speak of the devil!" Sango exclaimed mentally, her heart starting to beat faster all of a sudden. "Why am I so worried about? Cool yourself down girl!" she told herself, taking a big breath and letting it out. "Wow! I've never seen him look so handsome before!" Sango said mentally, smiling, and blushing a little. "Morning!"

"Heavens! She looks so damn good!" Miroku grinned, staring at the young woman in front of him. She was dressed casually like himself. A tight T-shirt, hugging to her curves loosely, a plain blue pair of jeans and of course, shoes, flats to be exact. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, making her look fresh and energetic. Her face was dressed in a light make-up, her lips coated with a transparent gloss. And of course her usual light pink eye shadow. "Morning, gorgeous!" he grinned even wider upon seeing that cute blush he loved so much creeping slowly to her cheeks. "You ready?"

"Yep. Wait, let me get my luggage." she said, before walking back into her room, only emerging a few seconds later pulling a luggage behind her.

"Come, let me help you put it in the car while you lock your house." he smiled charmingly, taking her suitcase, after getting a nod from Sango.

"have you ever been to Hawaii, Sango?" Miroku asked, looking ahead, keeping his eyes to the road.

"Hm? No. this will be my first time. I heard the beaches there are fabulous! I just can't wait to go there!" Sango sighed, as she felt a tinge of excitement all the way to her toes.

"Oh? Are you excited to see the beach or are you actually really excited to spend the week with me?" Miroku teased, raising his eyebrows, expecting an answer, smirking.

"Yeah right! In your dreams! I bet you're the one who's excited to spend the week with me. Knowing how beautiful I am!" Sango teased back, giggling, "Right? Handsome?" Sango grinned mischievously, leaning slightly to Miroku, using her forefinger to seductively run it down his arm, when they stopped at a red light.

"Over my dead body, gorgeous!" Miroku chuckled, stroking her chin, causing both of them to burst out laughing, tears forming in their eyes. "But you know what? You _are_ beautiful, and I am _really _excited to spend my whole week with you." Miroku whispered, smiling.

"M-Miroku. M-me…me too." Sango murmured, her cheeks tainted pink, adjusting her position to sit up straight again, to avoid Miroku's intense gaze. Her fingers fiddling with her hair nervously.

"Sango…there's…there's s-something I-I want to tell y-you…" Miroku stammered, reaching out to grab Sango's hand, when suddenly, he heard cars honking from behind him. He looked ahead, the light had turned green. "O-oh!" he exclaimed, stepping on the gas pedal, and they were on the move again.

"Um…what was that you wanted to ask me about, Miroku?" Sango asked, glancing at Miroku, her voice still sounded rather small.

"It's ok, I'll tell you later," he replied, flashing that famous grin of his. "When the time is right." he mumbled softly, making sure Sango could not hear him.

After Miroku parked his car at the airport car park, they checked in."Miroku, what about your car?" Sango asked worriedly, "Don't tell me that you're going to leave it there for a whole week!" she cried.

"Of course not! Don't be silly Sango! My friend Koga will take it home for me. He has another key, I specially ordered a pair of keys so I won't need to worry about it when this kind of stuff happens." Miroku explained, smiling, upon seeing Sango nod in understanding. And finally, after what seemed like eternity, they boarded the plane and were off to Hawaii!

A whole lot of hours later.

"Sango? Sango! Wake up! We're here!" Miroku whispered, feeling excitement bubbling in his chest, ready to blow, as he shook Sango's shoulders gently.

"H-hm? What?" Sango mumbled, covering her mouth as she yawn and stretched her arms, "we're here already?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yup. Sleep well?" he asked, unable to stop grinning like a fool.

"Mmm…you didn't sleep at all?!" Sango exclaimed, amazed.

"Haha, of course I slept! Oh! Time to get off!" Miroku chuckled.

The minute they stepped out form the plane, they were greeted by a row of Hawaiian women, wearing their traditional Hula skirt, their coconut bikinis(or bras I don't know what their called :P) and flower necklaces. Miroku, being such a pervert, began to look around, his lips curling into a perverted smile. "Miroku!' Sango hissed, slapping his face as soon as she saw what he was doing.

"Ow! Sango! What the hell was that for?!" he cried, his smiling lips was instantly turned into an innocent pout, making Sango blush slightly.

"Gosh. He sure look innocent and cute like that. But unfortunately, he's not innocent at all!" Sango sighed wearily, her blush fading away. "Ugh, nothing, there was a mosquito on your cheek so I killed it for you." she lied.( Yes! It's from that scene on Inuyasha! That snow demon episode!)

"Sheesh! I didn't even touch you! Wait…oh…I see…" Miroku realized all of a sudden, grinning slyly. "You were…_Jealous!_" Miroku teased, lifting his eyebrows up and down in amusement.

"N-no! I'm not! Why the hell s-should I be jealous?!" Sango protested, stuttering her red cheeks giving her away.

"Ah…right…I see…" Miroku smirked, trying not to laugh. "Argh Sango! You look damn cute when you blush! Especially when you're angry too!" Miroku said mentally, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah! You're here!" a man's voice caught both Miroku's and Sango's attention, they turned round, and saw a tall skinny man walking towards them with a big warm smile on his face. "Welcome! Welcome to Hawaii!" he continued, as he shook each of their hands.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!' Miroku and Sango said in unison, both smiling radiantly too.

"Ah…now I can see why both of you won the contest." the man said knowingly, causing our couple to blush. "Ok. My name is Adam, and I'll be your assistant throughout your stay.

"Oh! I am Miroku and this is Sango." Miroku said, while gesturing his hand to Sango, who immediately took a bow. "You…can speak Japanese?" Miroku asked, amazed by Adam's fluent Japanese.

"Ah! Yes! I studied at Japan before. Very nice place! And very polite and friendly people too!" he beamed, looking at Miroku and Sango. "Ok. I'll bring you to your Hotel now, will that be fine?'

"Yes!" Miroku and Sango chorused, before glancing at each other.

"Lovely couple." Adam stated, before leading them to the limousine that was waiting for them.

"Yeah right! I know I'm definitely more lovely then you!' Sango laughed, eyeing Miroku from the corner of her eyes.

"Very funny Sango!" Miroku said sarcastically, sticking out his tongue playfully. "We all know who the _real_ lovely one is!"

"Ugh! Whatever!" Sango giggled, before looking ahead, and her jaw dropped almost immediately. "Oh my gosh! A limo! And it's so pretty!' Sango squealed in delight as they went into the car.

"You're weird you know that." Miroku chuckled upon seeing the comical ecstatic expression Sango had on her face.

"Oh shut up Miroku!" Sango whined, clasping her hands together in sheer happiness. "Let me enjoy this ride in peace!" she sighed in content, touching almost everything in the limo. Causing Miroku to laugh softly, shaking his head at her innocent, child-like behavior.

"Oh Sango. You have no idea how much in love I am with you right now." He murmured softly, making sure Sango could not hear him. "I'll confess my love for her tonight, when the time is right." Miroku decided, his grin widening.

"Ok. This is the hotel. And don't worry, the bell boy will bring your luggage to your room later." Adam said, when they arrived at the hotel.

"Hm. 'Hotel Hawaii' corny name." Miroku laughed.

"So mean." Sango said, glaring at Miroku.

"I'm only stating fac-" his sentence was interrupted, as he saw the inside of the hotel. "Whoa!" was the only thing that came out from his mouth as his eyes widened at the sight before him. 'Gorgeous' was he only word that could describe the Hotel. Huge dangling, dimly-lighted crystal chandeliers hung form the ceiling of the Hotel lobby. Everything else was just, GRAND.

"It's beautiful…" Sango breathed, awed

"Yes, beautiful isn't it? I'll take you to your room now if you don't mind." Adam interrupted rather politely.

"Oh! Sure sorry!" Miroku and Sango apologized.

"We've got to stop that." Sango whispered when they were in the lift.

"Well it's like I did that on purpose. Man I bet Adam thinks we're weird." Miroku whispered back smiling.

"You're the weird one! I think I'm very sensible." Sango said in an animated voice, causing both of them to laugh softly.

"Yeah right." Miroku chuckled.

"This is your suite." Adam said finally after a long walk through thousands of corridors. "If you need anything, you can always call my number. Wait, I'll write it down for you." He continued, before scribbling something onto a notepad which was on a coffee table.

"Thanks!" Miroku said.

"If you don't mind, would you tell me exactly where do you plan to go tonight?" Adam asked, looking straight at Miroku and Sango once again. (By the time they reached their room it was already evening.)

Almost immediately, Miroku glanced at Sango, wanting to ask her whether she had a place on her mind that she had wanted to go to. He knew the answer the minute he saw Sango's small pout and her pleading eyes looking at him. "Ugh. I don't really want to go there but… how the hell am I suppose to resist that look?" Miroku groaned mentally, before finally facing Adam and said, "We'll go to the beach."

"The beach! Wonderful! And convenient! There's a beach just behind the Hotel. It's the hotel's beach of course, but it's rather beautiful, believe me. So remember, if you need anything, just call me and um, I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Adam said charmingly.

"Yup, thanks. See you!" Miroku and Sango chorused for the hundredth time that day.

"Sure, enjoy your evening!" was the last thing Adam said, before walking out of the door.

"Yes! Thank you Miroku!" Sango squealed happily, giving Miroku a friendly hug once Adam was gone.

"Your welcome." Miroku smirk, "I don't really care where we're going as long as I'm with you," he mumbled as Sango ran into their room.

"Huh? What's that?" Sango shouted from their bathroom, fixing her make-up.

"Nothing!" he shouted back, slumping onto the sofa in the small living room. He looked around. In front of him was a wide plasma screen television, and when he looked to the right he could see the small kitchen. He turned his head to his left, there, staring at him was the main door. He glanced at the back, he could barely see the bedroom as there was a frosted glass screen blocking his view. Sighing, he closed his eyes," I'll definitely enjoy this" he smiled contented, opening his eyes again. "Man, it's already 5.30pm!" he murmured, looking at his watch. "Sango! Don't tell me you're planning to go swimming now!" he shouted.

"Of course not! I just want to see how nice the beach really each and take a short stroll." She replied, walking into the living room. "Ready?" she asked, a humongous smile plastered on her flawless face.

"Yeah!" and with that, both Miroku and Sango walked out.

"Oh my goodness! It's absolutely gorgeous! Kyaa!" Sango squealed ecstatically, the minute her chestnut orbs caught sight of the beach.

"Wow!" Miroku cried in awe.

Instinctively, Sango took off her shoes, rolled her jeans up to her knees and ran excitedly to the shore. "Come on, Miroku! The water's sooo relaxing!" she called out, as she felt the salty water splashing against her legs, almost up to her knees. She giggled as she felt the sand tickling her toes when she wiggled them.

"Hey! Careful! It's high tide!" Miroku warned as he ran towards Sango after taking off his hoes and putting it next to Sango's, safely away from the wet shore.

"Tag! You're it!" Sango exclaimed suddenly, poking Miroku on the arm swiftly, before running away.

"Hey! No fair!" he cried, after finally realizing what Sango had meant and went to chase her, laughing. "Gotcha!" Mir0oku shouted, wrapping his strong arms around Sango, to stop her from escaping.

"Haha! Let me go! Lemme go!" Sango finally choked out between laughs, as she tried to wiggle out from Miroku's unbreakable embrace.

"Oh no I won't! Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!" he laughed as he started to torture her.

"Miroku! Kya! Kya! Stop! Stop! Haha! MIROKU!" Sango screamed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, gasping and laughing at the same time.

"Aw! Why should i? I'm having such a fun time!" Miroku teased, apparently enjoying it. Unfortunately, what interrupted their fun was a strong 'swish!' of the salty sea, drenching both Miroku and Sango from their thighs down.

"Ah!" Sango shrieked, surprised. "Gah! I'm sticky! Ew!" she whined, shaking her legs, trying to dry her them as much as possible, but obviously failing.

"Ahaha, let's sit over there, I think it's high tide already." Miroku chuckled, as he nodded to the spot beside their shoes.

"Hahaha…sure!" Sango agreed, still giggling. "Oh gosh. The sunset here is beautiful and soothing isn't it?" Sango smiled, glancing at Miroku.

"Yeah." He replied, grinning back. And for a few minutes, they just sat there in silence, their eyes fixed on the scene in front of them. "I think I should tell her now." Miroku thought, eyeing Sango from the corner of his eyes. At the that moment, she looked like a goddess to him. Her radiant and flawless face giving out a soft glow. Her chocolate eyes shining in the orange rays of the sun. her tied, silky brown hair swaying slightly and gently in the late evening breeze. Every single part of her seemed to be glowing. "Sango…" he began….locking his gaze with her when she turned her head round upon hearing her name. "What if she rejects me?" he suddenly panicked. "Dam it Miroku! Just say it!" he urged himself. Mustering all the courage he had in him…he breathed,, "I…I just want to…um…"

"Yes?" Sango asked, searching his dark-blue orbs.

"Um…want to…to tell you that…" he paused, swallowing hard. When Sango nodded at him patiently, he finally blurted out, "to tell you that I love you." Holding his breath, he bit his lower lip. "Shit. I said that too fast." He cursed himself mentally, tearing his eyes from Sango's bewildered ones, blushing furiously.

"Say that again." Sango whispered.

His eyes shot open, shocked, his brain trying desperately to register Sango's words into his mind. "I love you Sango." He said firmly and slowly, snapping his head round to face Sango's redden face. "I really really love you." He repeated again, grabbing Sango's hands, holding it close to his heart, grinning like a silly fool.

"I love you too." Sango murmured, and before she could say anything else, he pressed his lips onto hers gently. After a few seconds later, she kissed back, her heart racing, ecstatic. So was Miroku. He pulled her into his warm embrace the minute they broke off. Both of them blushing 20 shades darker. Wide goofy smiles on each of their faces as they smuggled warmly.

Suddenly…they heard a growling sound. "Um hungry?" they chorused…be fore giggling. "Come Sango…let's go back to the hotel to clan up and we'll order some food shall we?" Miroku suggested, before standing up, offering his arm to her.

"We shall." Sango smiled back, taking his arm, "But we'll have to put on our shoes first!"

"Oh…yeah." Miroku remembered. After they were done, they headed back to the hotel, holding hands. But Miroku suddenly let go of her hand, and reached for her behind…and…with a sudden gasp and a loud slapping sound, a red handprint appeared on Miroku's cheek! Wow! Magic!

**Yes! I'm DONE!!!!!!! Yay! Haha… man… my hands are half dead… so I'll just write a few words… REVIEW PEOPLE! Yay! Remember! I want at least 8 reviews for this chapter or I'll won't review!:D MUAHAHAHA! Anyways… yah… thankies! I love you all! HUGS & KISSES form -KACHIKA:D**


End file.
